The gray garden One-shot's
by PatoTsun
Summary: ¿Quieres one-shot's de the gray garden? Pues,!acá vas a encontrarlos! !Ven y pásate!


**los personajes no me pertenecen,créditos a mogeko/okegom /deep sea prisioner/funamusea**

* * *

 **Dial:**

 _me despierto con sudor frío, otra vez ese mismo sueño, parecía que estaba en una guerra, no, estaba en una guerra, y siempre pasa lo mismo, la veo, a ella, a Chelan, siempre la veía que moría de una forma cruel, pero a veces no era Chelan, era una chica parecida, tenía cabellos largos y dorados, ojos verdes profundos, un vestido azul que le llegaba por encima de los pies de un color medio celeste-azulado con mangas largas y cuello redondo, y con una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos de un tono más oscuro que el vestido, un broche en el pelo en forma de flor, como el que tenia Chelan, y unos zapatos con poco taco azules ,ella era muy parecida a Chelan, también, cuando aparecía ella en vez de Chelan, me sentía diferente, no era yo, era un hombre ,pero nunca pude mirarlo bien. Cuando me desperté Chelan me miraba preocupada._

 _-Estoy bien Chelan, no te preocupes.- Dije regalándole una sonrisa falsa, obviamente no estaba bien, ver como moría, y yo no poder ayudarla me dolía, y aunque sea aquella otra chica, raramente, también dolía. Chelan me devolvió la sonrisa, levantándose de su cama, ese pijama celeste_ _ **le hacía ver más linda de lo que es**_ _,_ oh, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

- _...-Chelan solo me miro, ella quería cambiarse, así que agarre mi ropa, y me fui a cambiar al baño_. _Así de rápido me metí, y así de rápido salí, para preparar la cena...qué digo, ¿Cena?, en realidad, es un pie de manzana, a Chelan le gusta el pie de manzana, ya me acostumbre a que todos los días quiera comer pie, siempre dice que es único, y para mi, mientras que a ella le guste, yo seguiré cocinando. Chelan salió de cambiarse, y tuvimos que esperar un rato para que se terminara de cocinar el pie. Cuando ya se había cocinado, lo puse en la mesa y lo corte en rebanadas, y le di una a Chelan, yo agarre otra rebanada para mí._

 _-¿Te gusta?-Pregunte mirándola a sus ojos verdes._

 _-...-Ella me miro sonriente, lo que significaba un sí, inconscientemente sonreí también._

 _Cuando ya era hora de irnos, agarramos las cosas necesarias, y fuimos caminando a la escuela. Al llegar saludamos a todos, Yosafire y Froze no habían llegado todavía, supuse que Froze estaba tratando de despertar a Yosafire, nunca iba a cambiar. Ya era hora del recreo, y fuimos al patio a sentarnos en un banco para comer unas porciones de pie que trajimos, pero._

 _-...-Chelan me dio una mirada de "me iré por un momento, no me tardo"._

- _está bien Chelan, yo te espero.-Que ¿Cómo se que piensa eso? Fácil, eh estado mucho tiempo con ella para no saberlo, por lo que sabía a dónde se iba, y en efecto, se fue con aquel ángel, hace unas semanas Chelan a estado yendo con ese chico un par de minutos en el recreo, ella se comunica con el mediante notas, nunca supe de que hablaban, o que hacían. También, raramente, aquellos sueños empezaron desde que Chelan esta con ese ángel,...espera, ¡aquel chico acaba de tomarla de la mano!, Y encima, ¡Chelan también lo ah echo!, ¿Eh?¿Por qué me pongo así?¿Son solo amigos verdad? Y si no lo son...¿Porque habría de importarme? Después de todo, ella algún día_ _ **tendrá que alejarse de mí**_ _, entonces, ¿por qué mi pecho duele tanto?, ella...no me pertenece...¿Pero qué estupideces dices Dialo?¿No será que acaso?..._

 _-¿?-Chelan me miraba preocupada, tal vez porque tengo una mirada perdida, pero rápidamente me deshice de esa cara, y puse otra más convincente._

 _-¿Qué sucede Chelan?-Dije mirando a sus ojos verdes otra vez, pero,_ _ **sentía que esos ojos, nunca estuvieron hechos para mirarme a mí...**_

 _-...-Ella me dio una mirada de "¿Te sucede algo?", obviamente sucede algo, sucede que estoy confundida, triste, y cansada de alguna manera, pero, obviamente no le diría eso, no la preocuparía._

- _Chelan, estoy bien, por favor, ya no te preocupes mas.-Dije sonriendo, creo que terminare por acostumbrare a sonreír falsamente._

 _Luego de que terminaran las clases nos fuimos a casa, y hicimos la rutina diaria, lo típico para abreviar, pero, antes de dormir._

 _-Buenas noches Chelan.-Le dije, ella me respondió un "buenas noches Dialo" en forma de sonrisa._

 _Otra vez, de vuelta ese maldito sueño, como me encantaría ya no tenerlo, pero, esta vez logre sacar información sobre aquella chica, si no mal escuche que gritaba, o que aquel hombre gritaba era_

 _"Ciel", y "Ciel" llamo, creo, "Lost" a ese hombre, que pude apreciarlo bien, su pelo era de un color rojizo tirando a naranja, una polera de invierno, con cuello y tejida, de color negra rayas rojas, un pantalón de tela negro, y unos zoquetes del mismo color, igualmente, no sé de qué me sirve esa información. Otra vez, el día transcurrió normal...solo que esta vez Chelan esta vez no solo tomo de la mano a aquel ángel, si no que lo beso en la mejilla...mis celos, si, lo admito, siento celos, y mi curiosidad no aguantaban mas, así que de la nada, mientras hacíamos la tarea, le pregunte._

 _-Chelan...¿Quién es aquel ángel con el que has estado yendo?-Ella se sobresalto y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus delicadas mejillas._

 _-...-Se le notaba cierto nerviosismo en su rostro, pero al final, me respondió con una mirada de "nada, es solo un amigo", y acto seguido se levanto, dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde...pero me levante y a paso rápido y enojado la acorrale con la pared, si, ese acto viniendo de mi, parecerá raro, pero, no me agrada que me mientan._

 _-Chelan...dime la verdad.-Ella no respondía, solo se limito a temblar un poco y ruborizarse mucho._

 _-...-No decía nada solo desviaba la mirada, y haciendo inútiles intentos de zafarse._

 _-Chelan...dime.-Le exclame enojada frunciendo levemente el ceño._

 _-...D-Dialo…-Dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, mientras que unas lagrimas pequeñas se le estaban formando en su rostro, ahora se veía asustada, claro, nunca me vio enojada, ni actuar como lo estoy haciendo, como para que no se asustara._

 _-Chelan...yo...perdóname.-Dije alejándome y sentándome en la mesa mientras que al baño a paso rápido. Al salir actuó como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, mientras yo solo estaba cabizbaja, avergonzada de lo que hice._

 _Otro día mas_ _¿Cuando acabara ese sueño?, me estoy cansando ya. Otra vez el colegio , otra vez Cuelan fue con ese ángel, hmph, siento como que en cualquier momento, me dejara de lado, pero,_ _ **está bien**_ _ **¿**_ _ **No?**_ _. Ahora que presto más atención, el chico parece acercarse a Chelan besarla según me parecía, mientras que ella trataba de quitárselo, fui echa furia, aleje a ese estúpido ángel, y le dije._

 _-Vuelves a acercarte a Chelan, la tocas, le hablas, y juro que no detendré mis impulsos de golpearte.¡_ ¿ _Entendiste?!-Dije apretando mis puños y poniendo un semblante entre serio y enojado. Acto seguido el ángel le pidió perdón a Chelan y se fue._

 _-_ ¿ _Estás bien?-Pregunte girándome hacia mi derecha, donde se encontraba ella._

 _-...-Chelan asintió, y me abrasó en forma de un "gracias"._

 _Después transcurrió todo normal...hasta que llegamos a casa. Chelan se puso un poco rara, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pensé que era por lo que paso en la escuela, pero descarte esa idea de inmediato, ya que estuvo normal. Estaba tan perdida pensando en que podría estarle pasando, que no me di cuenta que estaba tirando de la manga de mi vestido._

 _-_ ¿ _Que sucede Chelan?-Pregunte mirándola._

 _-...-Me dio una mirada de " quiero hablar contigo"._

 _-...Esta bien.-Le dije._

 _-...R-recuerdas que...me habías pr-preguntado...el porque...e-estaba con ese ángel. -Me dijo, esto debería de ser importante, muy importante, ya que Chelan hablaba si era muy, pero muy importante, así que solo asentí, para que continuara hablando, y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme con aquella melodiosa y suave voz que solo yo conocía._

- _E-el porqué estaba con el...era porque me aconsejaba s-sobre...-Ella miro hacia otro lado sonrojada y nerviosa._

-¿ _Sobre?-Le pregunte._

 _-Que p-podía hacer con la persona q-que...me..g-gusta.- Dijo terminándose de sonrojarse por completo...pero...lo que dijo me partía el corazón en pedazos, a ella le gustaba una persona..._ _ **que obviamente no era yo.**_

 _-Y..._ ¿ _Quién es la persona que te gusta?, Y, ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi?- Aun así me trague mi dolor, y le pregunte._

 _-¡P-porque no entiendes!, l-la persona que me gusta, l…la persona que amo... ¡eres tu Dialo!-Exclamó nerviosa y temblando...espera...acaba de decir que...era yo...ella..._ _ **me amaba a mí...**_

 _Y yo...no me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo...ahora si me siento completamente idiota._

 _-Chelan...tu.._ ¿ _Me lo dices enserio?-Pregunte todavía sin creerme lo que decía._

 _-...-ella asintió, yo me acerque lentamente a su rostro, ella agarro mis manos, estábamos a milímetros una de la otra , podía sentir su respiración, y cortando esa distancia, la bese ,ella trato de seguirme torpemente, si no seguimos con aquel precioso momento, fue por falta de aire, ella miraba al piso con una sonrisa sonrojada, yo también Sonreí._

 _-te amo, Chelan-Dije, ella me miro, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción._

 _-Y-yo también ,Dialo- Después de eso ,un corto beso, y hice un pie para comer. Y a la hora de dormir, dormimos en mi cama abrasadas. Al otro día, no dijimos nada sobre nosotras, lo guardaríamos como secreto por un tiempo; Y en el sueño, aquellas dos personas, que se hacían llamar Ciel y Lost, me miraban felices, como agradeciéndome._

 _Un te amo, me hizo lo suficientemente feliz, como para seguir cada día a su lado...para siempre...porque_

 _ **Yo siempre te amare, Chelan.**_

* * *

 _ **Awwwww * u ***_

 _ **Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot así, bueh, es el primer ono-shot que escribo XD**_

 _ **Esta idea de los one-shot de the gray garden se me había ocurrido, pero, no me animaba a crearme una cuenta y subirlo XD,aunque,ya lo había subido a otra pagina -_-**_

 _ **Así que me anime, y empecé con esta pareja, porque –al menos yo- no vi ningún fanfic/one-shot en español de ellas, y pos me gusto la idea w,y si a ustedes les gusta,seguiré con los one-shot 7u7 (?**_

 _ **y si quieren que siga,también pueden decirme parejas para el próximo one-shot º3º**_

 _ **Cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva es aceptada ^^**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado~!**_

 _ **PatoTsun se retira!**_


End file.
